The present invention relates generally to resource provisioning and, more particularly, to a system and method for provisioning resources of an enterprise data center.
Resource provisioning in an enterprise data center is a complex process involving change management, multiple levels of authorizations for the resource provisioning, and standardization of information across multiple management towers within the enterprise data center. Conventionally performed by individuals, implementation of the resource provisioning involves multiple approval and execution steps, which may be inefficient and time consuming.